Nineteen Years Later
by Four plus Three equals Five
Summary: Albus Potter finds out a secret that will forever change his life. Now he must choose between his suspicious girlfriend and his friends. It seems that Cassie has a secret that went down with the Dark Lord himself. Chapter 3 is finally up!R&R!
1. On the Way to Hogwarts

Nineteen Years Later: Albus Potter's Story

Don't read this if you haven't read all of the Harry Potter books. It wouldn't make much sense.

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter (duh!)

Btw- when there are words in italics, it means that the characters are thinking.

I didn't steal the title "Nineteen Years Later," I merely named it that because this story takes place nineteen years later.

Chapter 1: On the way to Hogwarts

Albus Potter anxiously gripped his seat as the Hogwarts Express rattled along the track. He was sitting in the same compartment as Rose. All he could think about was hopefully not getting into Slytherin.

"Do you think you'll be in Slytherin?" Albus asked Rose nervously.

"No," Rose replied. "Everyone in our family has been in Gryffindor. What about you?"

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor like my dad. All the evil witches and wizards come from Slytherin."

"I really wouldn't mind Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, as long as I'm not in Slytherin," Rose told Albus who seemed to be shaking more than the Hogwarts Express did on the tracks.

"You – Know – Who was in Slytherin. My life would be over if I ever had to be in that house. My dad told me that when he was being sorted he chose—"

"Hey guys," James said panting heavily. "I just picked a fight with Scorpius Malfoy!! You've got to come see what I did to him!!"

Albus and Rose followed James to the back of the train. Scorpius was suspended in midair by his ankles three sizes bigger than he was before.

"George taught me Engorgio and Levicorpus." James announced with satisfaction. "I think ickle Scorpius looks better that way."

Albus and Rose nodded in agreement to James. Albus was really quite frightened at what James did despite the fact it was amusing. He was scared of something like that happening to him.

"Get me down from here!" a muffled voice yelled behind an enlargened face.

"Alright," James said before muttering a few words.

Scorpius fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Albus didn't like what James did to Scorpius, because he knew that the only reason James was bullying Scorpius is because Scorpius is from the Malfoy family. Scorpius was lying on his back still three times too big, and he was insanely flailing his arms in a failed attempt to roll over. Everyone left the compartment except Albus. He felt sorry for Scorpius.

"Sorry about what James did to you," Albus said apologetically.

"It's ok," Scorpius replied with a muffled voice. "Can you get me back to normal?"

"Well... James did teach me Reducio, but I'm not really good at magic."

"Just try the spell. It'll work. You're Harry Potter's son for Christ's sake!"

"Ok. I guess I'll try. _Reducio!_" Albus muttered nervously.

Scorpius shrank slowly until he was back to normal. Albus was very shocked at what he had done. Completely opposite of his father, Albus had skills in magic that were most formidable, and would send any witch or wizard running and screaming for help.

"Thanks Albus. I never knew that someone from a Gryffindor family could be nice to me."

"Just because you're from the Malfoy family doesn't mean you're evil," Albus replied. "What house do you think you'll get sorted into?"

"I don't know. Probably Slytherin since everyone in my family was in Slytherin."

"Voldemort was in Slytherin. I feel sorry for anyone who gets sorted into _that_ house."

"Voldy's gone moldy. There's nothing to worry about. There's no more Death Eaters. My dad was stupid enough to be one. Imagine what people think about me."

_Wow. They must think he's evil like his dad was. Why do people always think the wrong things? I'm Harry Potter's son, but I'm the worst wizard of all time. Scorpius isn't evil! People need to stop judging us based on what our parents did. I mean, if someone's dad was a crazy drunk who went around talking to random muggles in Chinese, then I wouldn't think that their kids would be weird...or would I? _

--

"No Death Eaters eh?" a mysterious girl said to herself quietly. "We'll see about that."

She looked through the glass into Albus's compartment. _So this is what Harry Potter's youngest son looks like. HE'S SO HOT!! It's a shame that I have to get rid of him. _

The Hogwarts Express was nearing the castle, so the girl decided to enter Albus's compartment. She sat down next to Albus.

"Hi," she said to Albus.

"Hello," Albus replied nervously.

_Wow!! She's pretty!! I can't believe a pretty girl is sitting next to me right now! Scorpius better back off!! I saw her first!_

"I'm Cassie," the girl told Albus. "What's your name?"

"Albus," he said, staring into Cassie's bright blue eyes.

"You're named after the greatest wizard of all time!!" Cassie exclaimed excitedly.

"Um... thanks," Albus said scooting closer to her.

_Yes! It's working! He totally likes me!_

The Hogwarts Express screeched to a stop, and the first years were instructed to get on the boats. Albus and Cassie sat on the same boat, and were both astonished at the sight of Hogwarts and the gleaming Black Lake. They reached the end of the water, only to meet the strict and very old Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! We are very pleased that you are to become our newest students," the professor announced. "We will now proceed to the Great Hall where you all will be sorted."

_Finally! I'm going to be sorted! This is something I've dreamed of for years. I hope that I'll please Dad and get into Gryffindor like James._ _I have to get into Gryffindor... I just have to. _

_--_

Yay!! Chapter 1 is finally done!! I know McGonagall's super old, but she's an important part of the story. I'll get more chapters in as soon as I can because the plot gets more exciting. Maybe Albus and Cassie will go out. It could happen!! :)


	2. The Sorting

Sorry about the mistake from chapter 1 about Ted Lupin going to Hogwarts. I'd like to say thanks to DeliaDee for pointing out that mistake. I'd also like to say thanks to FallingForTheGypsyBoy for reviewing. I made James the one who put the spells on Scorpius instead of Ted. I should've gotten a Beta Reader to read the chapter before I published it. Disclaimer: I'm not JK and I only own the plot, Cassie, and Patrick Finnigan. Here's chapter 2!!

Thanks to my friend Emma, a former writer, for helping me write my new summary!!

Chapter 2: The Sorting

--

The first years waited eagerly in the Great Hall for the Sorting to begin. Albus remembered what his dad said about how he was sorted into Gryffindor because he chose to be in Gryffindor.

Scorpius was rather rude to Cassie after getting off the boats. She stood in the middle of a different crowd, hoping that she wouldn't be seen by him.

_I hate that Malfoy kid. He's so mean to me. I can't let him get in my way. I could put a few hexes on him. Or I could make the Malfoy kid hate Albus...that would make them not hang out with each other. I would have Albus all to myself. I'd better lay low for a while so I can_—

Cassie's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice. The former transfiguration teacher and current headmistress looked quite young despite her old age.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! We are delighted that you all are starting your first year here. After you are sorted you will sit at your house tables and the feast will begin. When your name is called, sit in the chair and the sorting hat will be placed on your head."

Professor McGonagall began calling names starting out with someone named Roger Allen who got into Ravenclaw. The headmistress went down the list of names, calling people to get sorted until it was almost Scorpius's turn.

"Lestrange, Cassandra," Professor Mcgonagall called.

"Look Albus! It's your girlfriend!" Scorpius said.

_I wish she was my girlfriend._

"That _is _Cassie!" Albus exclaimed.

"HA HA! _Lestrange_! What a weird last name! It fits Cassie perfectly," Scorpius commented.

_Lestrange...I know I've heard that name before, but where? All I remember is that it's really significant. What makes the name "Lestrange" so important anyway? Was it someone James told me about? I DON'T REMEMBER!! Great. Now this and the Sorting is gonna bother me. How wonderful. _

Albus watched as the Sorting Hat was placed on Cassie's head. After a few seconds of thought, the Sorting Hat decided which house to place Cassie in.

"Slytherin," the hat announced.

_Slytherin?? That sucks! I like her a lot, but she got sorted into Slytherin. I hope she gets stuck hanging out with all the Slytherin douche bags!! I can't go out with a Slytherin girl!! My dad would be pissed if I did!_

It was Scorpius's turn to get sorted.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," the headmistress said, disapproving the fact that Scorpius was even in Hogwarts.

Scorpius sat in the chair, and the Sorting Hat was put on top of his sleek blonde hair.

"Ah, another Malfoy. You're different from the rest of your family. You would have great potential in Gryffindor," the Sorting Hat whispered to Scorpius.

_Gryffindor? Sounds good to me. _

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat declared.

_Heck Yes!! I'm in Gryffindor!!_

Scorpius went back to Albus and they high fived.

"Wow! I'm actually in Gryffindor! This is great! I'm the first Malfoy to ever be in a house other than Slytherin!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"I still hope I'm in Gryffindor," Albus told his best friend.

"You're gonna get into Gryffindor. Seriously. You're Albus _Potter_!! Potters always get sorted into Gryffindor. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Right. I've got nothing to worry about." Albus said in agreement to Scorpius although he still had doubts.

Professor McGonagall called many other names, making Albus even more nervous. He wanted to be in Gryffindor so bad that he would ditch Hogwarts if he was in any of the other houses. If he got into Slytherin, he would have probably killed himself out of fear.

Albus heard his name being called in the middle of his daydream. He nervously walked up to and sat in the chair, waiting for the Sorting Hat to make it's decision.

_Please put me in Gryffindor!!_

"Your father was in Gryffindor. He was perfect for that house. You are just like him. If you choose to be in Gryffindor, then you will have made the greatest decision in your life," The hat whispered into Albus's ear.

_Ok, please put me in Gryffindor then. _

"Good choice kid," The Sorting Hat whispered.

"Gryffindor!!" The Sorting Hat announced.

Albus couldn't help smiling really big and celebrating like a little kid in a toy store.

"Yes!! I'm in Gryffindor!! Wait 'till I tell my dad! He'll be so proud of me!!"

"Awesome! I told you you'd get into Gryffindor," Scorpius told Albus.

"Look! My cousin's getting sorted!" Albus said excitedly.

Rose's flaming red hair stood out against the dull and faded Sorting Hat. It didn't take very long for the hat to decide which house to put Rose in.

"Gryffindor!"

"Awesome!! Now everyone I know is in Gryffindor!" Albus stated.

"Except your girlfriend!"

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!!"

"I thought you like her." Scorpius said.

"I do, but she's in Slytherin."

"Not cool. Why does that always happen to the hot ones?" Scorpius asked.

"Seriously man, there's no hot girls in Gryffindor!"

--

Delicious food covered the house tables, and the students immediately began eating. They enjoyed themselves and celebrated getting into the houses they wanted. After the feast, Albus, Scorpius, and Rose went to the Gryffindor common room. Rose decided to go to the girl's dormitory, and there was only a couple of boys in the common room. Scorpius and Albus talked with them and ate all types of wizard candy. The party was just getting good (they were going to play pranks on the sleeping girls) when Professor McGonagall came into the common room.

"Go to sleep or you will all get detentions!"

"_Detentions!!_On our first day?! Patrick Finnigan asked.

"Would you like to come to my office right now Mr. Finnigan?"

"No, professor."

"I suggest you all go to sleep. Now."

The headmistress slipped quietly through the portrait hole.

"We're not going to sleep are we?" Albus asked.

"Nope," Patrick replied. "How did she know my name anyway?"

"I don't know," Scorpius said.

"Whatever. Forget the party. Let's just go to sleep," Patrick said, changing his mind.

"Ok."

"Good night."

Albus couldn't sleep. He just couldn't seem to figure out the significance of Cassie's last name.

_Where'd I hear "Lestrange" from anyway? Beside it being Cassie's last name, "Lestrange" seemed like something that was more important, or deadly, than it appeared. But why does it seem so deadly? I have to know where I originally heard that from. I bet it's from one of the stories that Dad told me about the Battle of Hogwarts. Oh well. I'll just go to the library tomorrow after Potions and look it up. Like Scorpius said earlier, I've got nothing to worry about. I'll have the "Lestrange" issue solved by tomorrow._

Albus slowly fell asleep; his mind was exhausted from a busy day.

--

What Albus doesn't know won't hurt him, right? Completely wrong. What he doesn't know could potentially be his biggest threat.

He must uncover the secrets of the Battle of Hogwarts that his father can never solve. If he doesn't, than it would mean many terrible things. It would mean that his friends and family would be endangered. It would mean that his life would cave in on him. It would mean...death.

--

Heck yes!! One chapter in a little over a week! Of course, some people can write more than one chapter in a single night, but you gotta give the slow writers some credit too!! It is really helpful when people review my stories. It means a lot to me when people have something positive to say about my fanfics, so if you like the story so far, please review!


	3. Potions

This chapter took me a long time to write. The potions teacher is modeled after my crazy math teacher. grecianxpiratex07 and Mewt should know which teacher I'm talking about!! Thanks to I'm not that insane , miko, Mewt, and grecianxpiratex07 for reviewing!! When the words are in bold italics, the characters are dreaming.

I'm gonna stop babbling now so you can start reading!!

Chapter 3: Potions

--

**_Darkness surrounded Albus as he stood in the middle of an empty room. He could see nothing. Out of nowhere, a flash of green light flew across the room, startling the young wizard. A brilliant sphere of white light floated where the green light had disappeared. Albus reached his hand out to touch the radiant glow, but when his finger touched the light, a horrifying corpse-like face appeared. Illuminated by the bright shine, the feminine face showed it's pale skin and filthy matted black hair. The disgusting woman smiled deviously, revealing two rows of rotten black teeth._**

**_Albus turned to run in the opposite direction, but as soon as he did, the zombified woman appeared in front of him._**

**_"There's no hiding from the Dark Lord, Potter," The floating corpse stated threateningly. _**

**_Within moments of warning Albus, the woman disappeared, leaving behind a green cloud of smoke resembling a snake crawling through a skull. _**

--

The frightened wizard awoke with a jolt.

_Who was that person? She was really gross. She looked a lot like...Cassie. That's scary. I should stay away from her. Everytime I think about Cassie, I'm gonna see that creepy dead lady._

"You're awake! Finally. I've been trying to wake you up so we can go to Potions," Scorpius said looking at the time. "Crap!, we're gonna be late on our first day!!"

"Why'd you wait until I woke up?" Albus inquired.

"I don't remember where Potions is."

_Yeah right. All his dad does is babble about Voldemort and how Snape was a great Death Eater. Of course he knows where the dungeons are. His whole family is obsessed with Slytherin. What a stupid thing to say._

"Ok. I'll show you to the dungeons since I know where most of the classrooms are."

--

The Potions room was unusually cheerful. The windows were decorated with flowers that seemed as if they were trying to make you feel welcome in a room that has been remembered as a gloomy place. Beautiful paintings of meadows and posters with positive sayings made the formerly dreary walls of the newly renovated classroom vivacious and cordial. The entire room looked as if it was smiling at whomever entered it.

Scorpius and Albus barely made it to class on time.

"Hello class, and welcome to Potions!!" The strange looking Potions teacher said cheerfully.

The professor, dressed in bright periwinkle robes and a pointy hat atop her long blonde hair, was the most unique of all the Potions masters Hogwarts ever had and would come to know of.

"My name is Professor Clarisse Periwinkle," The professor announced to the class."Professor Slughorn decided to retire again, so I accepted Professor McGonagall's job offer as your new Potions Master."

_At least she's better than Snape. My dad told me about him. He said that Snape was an evil git. _

"Today, since it is the first day of school, we won't be doing any assignments," Professor Periwinkle told her students.

_Heck yes!! This is gonna be the best first day of school ever!! I always heard that Potions was the worst class ever, and if Potions is gonna be awesome, than all the other classes will be too. _

"Professor Periwinkle, since we don't have any work today, are we allowed to talk?" Patrick asked.

"Knock your lights out," The weird Potions Master replied.

The students conversed amongst themselves, and although the Slytherins had Potions with the Gryffindors today, Albus didn't see Cassie.

_Where's Cassie? Ooh!! She's skipping!! I bet she's scared of seeing Scorpius. What a pussy. _

"Hey Albus, I don't see your girlfriend anywhere," Scorpius said.

Professor Periwinkle sat at her desk talking to herself and scribbling notes on long sheets of parchment.

_This class is SO boring!! All Scorpius and Patrick do is sit there and babble about Cassie just so they can piss me off more than I already am. I hate that I look at the door every five minutes hoping that she'll come in. I still don't plan on telling Scorpius or anyone about Cassie aking me out on the Hogwarts Express, nor will I tell anyone that I said yes. But how am I gonna keep that secret?? It's pretty weird when you see a guy from Gryfindor hanging out with a girl from Slytherin. We're supposed to hate each other. At least that's what everyone says. I know that's not_—

"Albus! Are you alive?? What's wrong with you?" Patrick said, waving his hand in Albus's face and interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh. Nothing. I was just thinking," Albus replied sleepily.

"About what??" Scorpius inquired.

"I bet he was thinking about his girlfriend!" Patrick said, trying to make Albus mad.

Albus's face turned bright red.

"She's _not _my girlfriend!" Albus yelled.

As much as he wished he could tell the truth, Albus knew that if he told anyone he was dating a Slytherin girl, his reputation would be ruined forever.

Professor Periwinkle looked up at the class.

"Who's not your girlfriend?" The teacher asked with a big smile on her face.

"Nobody," Albus lied.

--

A few feet away from the Potions room, the girl of Albus's dreams sobbed and limped quietly, hoping that she wouldn't be seen by _him_. Her long black robes were torn and her arm was bleeding badly. She needed someone to help her. _Someone_ who would understand her problem. Cassie couldn't sustain this lie any longer.

_I have to tell someone about him. Someone must know that he beats and curses me. His insanity driven by his hate for the world and what is has done to him will soon cause misery for everyone who _"_ruins_"_ his life._ _Come on Albus, hurry up before he finds me again!!_

Minutes later, Albus exited Potions class only to be shocked at the sight of his girlfriend.

_What the heck happened here?_

_--_

Well that was exciting wasn't it?? Sorry if it took me a long time to update. I have terrible writer's block.

Time to review now!! :)


End file.
